Siempre A Tu Lado
by inumag
Summary: UA. El dolor es ensordecedor pero pasajero, mientras que el amor verdadero es silencioso pero eterno. Ante el inminente regreso de Sasuke a Konoha, Sakura tendrá que decidir entre lo que una vez creyó que era el amor y el verdadero amor. SxS, NxH, NxS.


**SIEMPRE A TU LADO**

Un fic de NaruSaku escrito por Inumag

_Dicen que el dolor es estridente, ensordecedor pero al fin y al cabo pasajero. Sin embargo, el amor es más sutil, te susurra al oído constantemente, muchas veces sin que lo notes. Y cuando finalmente caes rendido ante el amor verdadero, este se vuelve eterno._

_Ante el inminente regreso de Sasuke a Konoha, Sakura tendrá que decidir entre lo que una vez creyó que era el amor y el verdadero amor._

**Clasificación:** T de momento. Es probable que haya lemons más adelante y tenga que subir la clasificación.

**Género:** Universo Alterno, Romance, Drama, un poco de comedia ligera.

**Parejas:** NaruSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, NejiTen.

**Aclaratoria:**

La serie **Naruto** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.** Los personajes originales que pudieran aparecer en esta historia son de mi autoría. **Siempre A Tu Lado** es un fanfic hecho por una fan para fans, y su publicación es meramente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a publicar, copiar o distribuir este fic en otros sitios web, foros, blogs, etc. sin mi consentimiento previo.

**Sinopsis**

_Todos conocen la historia: Sakura amaba a Sasuke, pero un día éste se marchó de Konoha dejando a la pobre chica con el corazón roto. Y desde entonces ahí estuvo Naruto, su mejor amigo, quien siempre la amó en silencio, aún cuando la pelirrosa solamente podía ofrecerle su amistad. Pero las cosas se complican cuando, cansado de esperar por Sakura y sin esperanza alguna de ser correspondido, Naruto decide darse una segunda oportunidad en el amor al lado de Hinata. Y en medio de una serie de malentendidos y ante la amenaza de perderlo para siempre, es entonces cuando Sakura comienza a darse cuenta que lo que siente por Naruto va más allá de una simple amistad._

_Y como si esto no fuese poco, Sasuke regresa a Konoha y decide buscar a Sakura, pidiéndole intentar reanudar su relación. En medio de su confusión, y todavía aferrada al sentimiento que una vez conoció, Sakura acepta volver con él, muy al desacuerdo de sus familiares y amigos. Y en especial de Naruto, quien no ve con muy buenos ojos que la chica haya aceptado de vuelta a Sasuke tan fácilmente después de haber sufrido tanto por él._

_¿Logrará Sakura finalmente admitir sus sentimientos hacia Naruto e intentar ganarse su amor nuevamente, o decidirá volver lo que conoce, a la supuesta seguridad que le proporciona el amor de Sasuke?_

_¿Cuál será la reacción de Naruto ante la decisión de Sakura de irse a vivir con Sasuke y formalizar su relación con él? ¿Será capaz de renunciar a esa nueva felicidad que ha conocido al lado de Hinata o se arriesgará e intentará luchar por el amor de Sakura antes que sea demasiado tarde?_

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos los fanáticos de Naruto y de los fanfics, aquí regreso con una nueva historia. Y ustedes pensarán: Ah, un nuevo fic y ni siquiera ha continuado el otro. Y tienen razón, de hecho yo también pienso que en mi actual situación publicar paralelamente dos historias es un intento de suicidio, pero de hecho este fic lo comencé muchísimo antes que Pasiones Culpables, y quería esperar a tener unos cuantos capítulos adelantados antes de publicar. Así que este fic además es como una especie de prueba, ya saben para tantear un poco las aguas y ver que tal me va. Por eso para mí sus comentarios de ahora en adelante- en cuanto a este y mis otros fics- serán tan importantes y se los agradeceré con toda el alma.

En cuanto al estatus de PC, ciertamente la tengo suuuuuper abandonada, pero para ser honesta la verdad es que no he tenido chance de sentarme a revisar lo que tengo listo y hacerle las respectivas ediciones, porque justo luego de la fecha de publicación comencé clases en la universidad y el semestre estuvo full pesado. Y aunque durante las vacaciones de navidad tampoco pude publicar porque me fui de viaje, pues si logré adelantarle bastante a la historia.

Y ahora que he culminado el semestre, pienso aprovechar mi tiempo libre al máximo, aunque sean solo unas semanas. Aún así, supongo que no es conveniente comprometerme con fechas de publicación y actualización. Como sabrán tengo otras responsabilidades, así que solamente me comprometeré a actualizar cuando pueda. Solo les pido un poco de paciencia.

Y en fin, para hacerles el cuento un poco más corto, les digo que las normas y aclaratorias adicionales son las mismas que aplican para PC: a) Criticismo constructivo, nada de flames por favor. Si no les gusta la trama, las parejas o el intervalo de actualización, simplemente no lean y sigan de largo. b) Cero plagio y si quieren publicar este u otro de mis fics en sus sitios web, háganmelo saber primero. Pueden escribirme al correo (está en mi perfil) o enviarme un privado.

Creo que eso es todo por el momento. Les doy las gracias de antemano por detenerse a leer mi fic y por sus comentarios, y pues no me queda más que desearles una feliz lectura.

Se les quiere,

Maggy.

**~o~**

**00. Prólogo**

**~o~**

Sakura corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la estación de trenes, tropezando ocasionalmente con algún transeúnte descuidado, al cual le dedicaba una disculpa mascullada, sin siquiera permitirse detenerse para excusarse apropiadamente pues el tiempo apremiaba. No supo en qué momento dejó atrás a Naruto, y para ser honesta consigo misma poco le importaba en aquel momento.

Y es que, aunque sentía que el aire le quemaba los pulmones y que en cualquier momento sus piernas cederían, sólo le importaba una cosa: llegar a tiempo para lograr verlo, aunque fuese por última vez.

Por fin pudo vislumbrar su alta figura entre la multitud, reconociendo su caminar pausado de inmediato mientras se dirigía hacia la zona de embarque. Apenas llevaba consigo un maletín con su ropa y su inseparable guitarra colgada al hombro. Sakura sintió el pecho constreñírsele y un nudo en la garganta que atentaba con impedirle gritar su nombre.

Se paró en seco, mirándolo alejarse cada vez más, hasta que por fin pudo armarse de valor y llamarlo.

—¡Sasuke!

Al escuchar su nombre, el moreno se detuvo más sin embargo fue incapaz de voltear a verla. Aún así ella tomo su gesto como luz verde para echarse a la carrera de nueva cuenta. Esta vez se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia, pronunciando su nombre en voz baja, aún cuando sabía que Sasuke podía escucharla perfectamente.

—Sasuke, —empezó, fingiendo un tono de voz ofendido que no lograba convencerla ni a ella misma, —pensabas marcharte sin decir nada.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la miró ceñudo.

—Creí haberte dicho que no vinieras. —Le reprochó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —Sakura le refutó y se encogió de hombros. —Aunque hayamos terminado sigo siendo tu amiga.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y sonrió levemente en señal de derrota. Pero no dijo más, solo musitó su usual "_Hn_".

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo más, fue interrumpida por la voz de una mujer a través de los altavoces. Era la llamada de abordaje.

—_Atención a los pasajeros con destino a Oto no Kuni* por favor dirigirse a la plataforma número ocho…_

—Ya debo irme.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta pero Sakura lo detuvo, asiendo la manga de su chaqueta con manos temblorosas antes de que pudiera dar un paso más.

—¡Espera! —Le dijo y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos con fuerza. —Te extrañaré tanto.

A Sasuke le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar, pero finalmente soltó el maletín y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Su corazón latía rápidamente, al igual que el de ella.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor.

—Lo haré. —Sakura asintió, escondiendo la cara en su pecho, percibiendo su aroma de su perfume, el calor de su cuerpo, para así grabarlo en su memoria y no olvidarlo jamás. —Regresa pronto. —Le rogó.

Pero Sasuke no respondió a sus ruegos, y aquello le rompió el corazón un poco más. Se mantuvieron abrazados en silencio por unos instantes más hasta que él finalmente la soltó.

—No vayas a llorar. —Le recordó.

—¿Y quién dijo que lloraría, tonto? —Ella trató de reír, pero lo único que logró fue que se le escapara un lastimero gimoteo.

—Adiós, Sakura.

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando. Sólo eso, ni un beso, ni un "te amo", ni siquiera un "volveré". Y aunque le dolía, sabía por qué Sasuke actuaba así. Ya lo habían hablado cuando terminaron la relación, que no habría despedida –aún cuando al final ella había roto su parte del trato. Sasuke quería evitar que ella sufriera aún más, aunque en el fondo Sakura sabía que él quería protegerse a sí mismo.

No supo cómo hizo para contener las lágrimas. Apretó los puños con fuerzas y se mordió los labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar, jugando a hacerse la fuerte mientras lo veía alejarse cada vez más, y junto con él llevarse su corazón.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al pecho, como intentando evitar que el corazón se le despedazara en un millón de partes, como si de esa forma pudiese aliviar el dolor que sentía. Le costaba respirar y la visión se le nublaba cada vez más. Y justo cuando pensó que sus piernas ya no la sostendrían más y colapsaría, sintió la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro.

El rubio le había dado alcance hacía unos momentos atrás, observando la situación desde una distancia prudencial. Sabía que él también sufría por la despedida de su amigo, estaba herido, incluso enojado con el Uchiha, habiendo jurado que ni siquiera iría a despedirlo a la estación. Pero ahí estaba, incapaz siquiera de dejarla sola durante aquel momento tan difícil y Sakura le agradecía en silencio por ello.

Sasuke se detuvo un instante antes de subir al tren y volteó a verlos. El corazón de Sakura dejó de latir por un segundo, albergando la falsa esperanza de quizás Sasuke había cambiado de parecer. Parpadeó y las lágrimas que habían estado quemándole los ojos corrieron por sus mejillas. Naruto apretó ligeramente la mano en su hombro, como queriendo darle fuerzas, aunque ella sabía que él también buscaba darse fuerzas a sí mismo.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa amarga para finalmente desaparecer dentro del vagón, y entonces Sakura supo que todo había terminado.


End file.
